


One piece Headcanons & short stories

by TheWildOmega



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alpha Jeon Jungkook, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Depression, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Headcanon, Omega Reader, Past Sexual Abuse, Smut, Tumblr
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:09:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 12
Words: 11,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28078971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWildOmega/pseuds/TheWildOmega
Summary: One piece Headcanons. Both from Tumblr and here. If anyone has any requests please feel free to ask. Heads up though I'm only writing for the following Characters at this time. Whitebeard, Crocodile, Akainu, Smoker, Shanks and Mihawk. Please understand that for me if I can't put myself into the readers place it's really hard for me to write. Also I write at my own speed. I do have a life outside of all of this. Comments are always welcome.
Relationships: Akagami no Shanks | Red-Haired Shanks/Reader, Akainu | Sakazuki/Original Female Character(s), Akainu | Sakazuki/Reader, Crocodile (One Piece)/Reader, Shirohige | Whitebeard | Edward Newgate/Reader
Comments: 18
Kudos: 76





	1. Alpha Whitebeard SFW

**Author's Note:**

> P.s. Probably going to be some little stories added in with the headcanons. Beware it’s probably going to be long because my love for this man is too strong to be contained.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Thank you for the request anon! This took me longer to do than I intended but manly because I was trying to figure out how to make this work. So The idea I have came up with is the reader(Omega) will have the Saizu Saizu No Mi (Size size fruit) same as the reader had in my Katakuri fic. Basically the reader has the ability to change size. Minimum is 6 inches, Maximum is 15 feet. Now that we have that settled let’s get started. 

##  **Sfw**

  * If normal alphas are known to be large, strong, leaders then Whitebeard is the fucking Apex Alpha by traits alone. However Edward isn’t necessarily aggressive unless you fuck with his family. 
  * The man is highly protective over what he considers his. This includes his territory, his crew, his ship and most importantly his omega.When it comes to his mate he can at times be considers possesive. 
  * The two of you have been together for years, since before he was known as Whitebeard, before he was a captain himself. 



_Pillaging the city Edward made quick work of gathering all the treasure and anything else he could find. Captain Rocks was causing his usual mayhem along with most of the other crew. Cutting down the few men that tried taking him on he was about to leave the high class home when he heard muffled crying._

_“...elp...omeon...ease..”_

_Knitting his brows he looked to one of the other crew members as he passed by the kicked in door. “Here, take this back to the ship.” he told him, tossing him the bag of loot._

_“Whatcha doin’ Newgate?”_

_“Heard somethin’.” was all he said before he started walking down the stairs to the basement. Ducking his head to fit he got down to the dark room and looked over to the far corner only for his breath to catch in his throat. It was a woman, a young woman. She was chained up and in a cage, a blindfold over her eyes and a gag tied around her mouth. Without another thought he was moving over to unlock the cage with the keys placed on a hook not too far away. The woman who he saw was dressed in nothing but a raggedy cream colored gown curled up as best she could at the sudden noise. Bruises and bloody cuts decorated her skin. Crouching down he reached into the cage and felt a low growl rumble in his chest when the strong scent filled his nose, she was an omega. Hooking his finger under the blindfold he lifted it up and off her head._

_You were shaking at the noise, your cage being opened. The person, whoever it was hadn’t aid anything. When something warm touched your cheek you flinched and felt as the person removed your blindfold. When you saw the two yellow eyes looking at you you froze, it was a man, a large man._

_Staring into her e/c eyes he blinked, his heart hammering in his chest. Coming back to his eyes dropped to the gag. Pulling out his knife he saw her scared eyes snap to the blade and her frail body tense. “It’s alright.” he told her. Moving the knife towards her he saw tear fall onto her dirty cheek, she thought he was going to kill her._

_As the knife moved towards you you braced yourself for the pain, and closed your eyes but to your surprise there was no pain and you felt the gag in your mouth fall slack and then get pulled away. Wincing at the ache you closed your sore mouth, your lips cracked from dehydration._

_Dropping the gag to the floor he looked again to the woman, he bet under all that grit and blood there was a right pretty woman. She looked to be maybe nineteen or so. No doubt she had been taken as a slave, omegas normally were taken young, as soon as they showed signs. “What’s your name darling?”_

_Staring at the no doubt alpha male you said nothing. Hearing him hum and then tilt his head you watched as he moved to unlock the seastone cuffs around your wrists and then ankles._

_Moving to put up his knife he leaned up, “Well my name is Edwa...’ before he could finish she had lunged forward. Going to stop her she suddenly shrunk down to only a few inches tall making him sit there stund or a moment. Quickly snapping out of it he moved to grab her. “Hey.. now you just..”_

_Growing to your full size which had to be close to his own you threw your fist through the air and into his jaw. As soon as he was knocked backwards you shrunk back down to your normal size and ran for it, hearing him right behind you. You made it to only the top of the stairs before you were lifted into the air and thrown back into the wall hard._

_Hearing the feminine yelp he hurried up the stairs and skidded to a stop when he saw Rocks standing there along with a few more, Kido and Linlin being two of them. Snapping his eyes to the omega laying on the floor by the wall he saw Rocks and the other looking to her in amusement._

_“Now what do we have here?” Rocks asked in a laugh. “An omega? Well aren’t you a rare treasure.”_

_Breathing heavily he snapped his eyes between that of his captain and the omega who was now backing into the corner. Watching as Rocks made to go towards her he stood tall, “I want her.”_

_Stopping mid step Rocks looked towards Newgate and rose a brow, tilting his head with a sinister grin on his face. “What was that Newgate?”_

_Looking Rocks in the eyes he took a deep breath. “I want her. I’m the one who found her so by right she belongs to me. I will forfeit my share of the treasure in exchange for her.”_

_Narrowing his eyes Rocks looked to the large male, holding up his hand when Kido went to butt in. Newgate was a strong asset to his crew he knew this and he also knew how easy it would be to keep control over him with an omega to be able to threaten. Smiling he glanced to the omega and then back to Newgate. “This island and then the next two.”_

_Sighing he nodded firmly._

_Chuckling Rocks tilted his head towards the female. “The bitch is your responsibility.”_

##  **Sfw headcanons continued**

  * Edward had taken care of you from then after, no matter how hard you made it. 
  * Like all alphas your health is very important to him, he doesn’t put up with you skipping meals or doing anything to put yourself in danger. 
  * He claimed you quickly. Making you shift to your larger size with a deep command in his alpha voice he held you tightly and sunk his large, sharp teeth into your neck. It seemed to last forever but once he pulled away, holding your small limp body against his massive one. For the remainder of the night he had held you close, holding you in one of his hands while his large tongue lapped at the deep bite. 
  * You call him Ed and he calls you Darling, lass, sweetheart, little one and omega. When he does call you by name you know he means business and there is a good chance you are in trouble. 
  * If you call him alpha though and sit on his lap then you can pretty much get away with murder and he will give you whatever you want. 
  * While still in Rocks crew he keeps you locked away in his room, he doesn’t trust any one else on that ship. He will however take you out when the ship docks. 
  * Once the big man gets a ship of his own you are allowed to roam wherever you like. 
  * The crew he gets are your sons just as much as they are his. Some like Marco call you ‘Ma’. 
  * He has never been a controlling alpha. You are your own person and he allows you to dress, talk and do whatever you want so long as it doesn’t put you in danger. That being said you are not allowed off ship alone he knows all too well that an omega is always a target, even more so when she is the omega of a notorious pirate such as himself. 
  * You sit on his lap or on his shoulder. 
  * The man practically drowns you in his scent. There is no doubt that you are a taken omega. 
  * Sleeping is a bit of this and that. Sometimes you sleep on his chest with his hand overtop of you (That is his favorite) Other times you sleep beside him, curled up into his side. No matter which way you sleep it always gives him a heart attack if he wakes up and you aren’t there. You have been known to shrink down when you have nightmares and he is always afraid he may have crushed you. 
  * Some may look at the both of you and wonder how it works and if you were just some poor omega that he took. At first it was rough, you loathed him but he never treated you wrongly. Now you were proud to call him yours as he is you. You love him and he loves you. 




	2. Alpha Whitebeard Headcanons NSFW

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you Hoshidanbum for requesting the NSFW headcanons for the big man.

  * So Whitebeard as an alpha... to everyone else the idea of being his mate would seem like a nightmare but not to you. 
  * The big man is always up for sexy times with his omega. Even after mating he is only satisfied for so long. 
  * Early on when he was still in Rocks’ crew he would always cover your mouth when the two of you had sex. He was not up for anyone else hearing your pretty noises except for him. Especially Kaido who always seemed too interested in you. 
  * You were reluctant to do anything with him at first and he gave you time. He’d simply stroke you skin while laying behind you on the bed. 
  * When your heat came up the ship was thankfully docked on an island and most the crew were off doing their own thing. He had walked into the small room which had been claimed as his own and was instantly hit with the intense scent of your heat. 
  * The first time had been intense but it had also been passionate. 
  * Edward tries to be as gentle with you as possible. He knows how massive he is in both body and between his legs and the idea of causing you actual pain makes him cringe. 
  * Normally when the two of you are going at it while you are not in your heat he is able to control himself. 
  * His hands will be all over you, rubbing, pinching, caressing. 
  * His mouth is another part of him that he enjoys using on you. The man’s tongue is huge and he knows how to use it. Sometimes you will find yourself being lifted up without warning (No matter what size you are currently in) and sat directly over his lips. 
  * He’ll hold you there while he feasts on you. The taste of your pussy is the only thing that comes before his beloved sake. 
  * Once you have come down from your high he will give one last long lap up your slit, swallowing down any remaining nectar that has leaked from your quivering hole. Chuckling at your after orgasam high he eases you down to lay across his chest while you rest. 
  * Oral for him is a challenge even when you are in your large size. Whitebeard is no critique though, as long as you don’t bite him he lets you do whatever you please. 
  * Either laying back on the bed or sometimes even on the deck in his chair after all of the crew has ran for the lower decks to avoid the scene he let’s his head fall back, his eyes closed loosely and his mouth slightly parted in pleasure. 
  * His hand will stay on the back of your head, petting you fondly or urging you to take more of him. 
  * If you swallow down his seed you will hear the deep, approving growl rumble in his chest.
  * The man loves anything to do with his seed and you. On you, in you, doesn’t matter it is enough to make him ready to go another round. 
  * Creampies are his favorite because the man is a true alpha and has a massive breeding kink. The thought of getting you pregnant with his pups makes him purr in delight. 
  * When he does cum in you he does it deep, continuing to roll his hips afterwards to push any of his seed that is leaking out into your womb. 
  * During your heats he becomes more possessive, bolting the door shut and forbidding anyone from knocking on his door unless it is an absolute emergency. 
  * Buying you whatever you want to build your nest he will take you in it over and over, covering the items in both his scent and yours. 
  * If you thought his cock was big on his own his knot is enormous. Even after years of taking it, it still is uncomfortable. Your alpha holds you closely as his knot locks into place, making sure to cause you as little discomfort as possible. 
  * Laying the both of you down he will stroke your body while purring deeply, soothing you in every way he knows how. 
  * Whitebeard has a tendency to bite and suck while mating and so there is always some kind of mark on you, proof of your love making. If he bites too hard or gets carried away and he hears your little yelp he instantly releases and comes back too, licking and kissing over the area to sooth the pain he caused. 
  * Your nipples and breasts are another part of you that he can’t get enough of and your poor little pebbles are often sore after his constant sucking and pinching. 
  * While you can pretty much get away with anything, if for some reason you do get in trouble and he has to punish you spankings are his go to. He refuses to use sex as a form of punishment, never wanting you to fear him in that way. So if you’ve been naughty or bratty expect to walk around with some large handprints over your backside for the next few days. 
  * Being an alpha doesn’t mean he is uncaring, the man believes highly in aftercare. Food, massages, a long soak in the tub and plenty of fluids is guaranteed after every session with your alpha. 
  * He will always look after you and he will always make his love for you clear. 




	3. Alpha Whitebeard x Pregnant Omega Headcanons

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the anon on tumblr for requesting this. I'm always up for some Whitebeard works.

  * Whitebeard will notice immediately when his dear little omega starts becoming tired easily, constantly falling asleep in his lap. Sometimes he goes looking for her when he hasn't seen her for a while and finds her sleeping in their massive bed. 
  * At first he would think you had been pushing yourself too much, doing too much and he will tell the crew to make sure you don't try and help out so much. 
  * When you do fall asleep on his lap he will simply move you to the nook of his arm and tug his jacket up to cover you some. 
  * Days later when you begin getting sick he will start to actually worry. You can never seem to keep anything down for long. 
  * Waking in the middle of the night to find you not in bed with him he panics. Finding you asleep on the the bathroom floor he will gently scoop you up and go to carry you back only for you to wiggle down and run back to the toilet to empty your already empty stomach. 
  * Demanding Marco give you a full check up he paces the deck outside of his room. The crew don't dare bother him, never seeing him like this before. He's worried, in all their years together he has never seen his omega this sick before. Sure she's gotten a cold or even a stomach bug but never like this. 
  * You on the other hand already have a feeling about what is causing your sickness. When your son tells you that you are with child you see him look to you and blink. "You already knew..." Nodding you saw his brows knit together. "Then why..." he goes to ask, glancing over his shoulder towards the door but you smile sadly. "It's taken so long Marco, I...I don't want to get his hopes up if something goes wrong." 
  * It didn't take much convincing on your part to swear your dear son into secrecy. Neither of you wanting to cause the captain any pain. Besides in just another week you should be far enough along that all would be okay. 
  * Straightening up as the door to his cabin opened he looked to his first son and saw him as calm as ever. "Well?" urged. "She's fine." marco shrugged. "Fine. Fine. She is not fine, she is puking her guts out, she's always tired, she..." "Pops. Ma is alright. It's probably just a little bug, I'll make her some ginger tea, it helps with Nausea. Just make sure she rests and I'm sure the nausea will pass in a bit." 
  * Deflating he watched as Marco moved down towards the kitchen and sighed. Rubbing his face he looked to the door before moving inside. Looking over to her he saw her sitting up in bed, her eyes looking to him and a tired smile coming over her lips. Walking over to her when she held her arms out for him he kneeled down on the floor and placed his head in her lap. 
  * Marco had been right, by the ginger tea had helped along with the cooks making her blander foods. She was still tired all the time but she wasnt getting sick nowhere near as much. 
  * While he was happy his omega was getting better now something else was going on. She seemed to always want to be touching him. He didn't mind truly but a man needed his space every now and again. Gritting his teeth when she clung to his arm for the millionth time that day he let out an annoyed sigh. "Would you quit being so damn clingy woman." he snapped making everyone look to him. 
  * Flinching a bit at his sudden outburst you released his arm slowly and curled up some. Hearing him complain about not being able to drink his sake in peace you dropped your eyes to your lap and felt them water up. 
  * Without a word he watched her slip down from his lap and walk away with her head hung low.
  * It wasn't until later that night had he went to their room and found her. Looking down at their shared bed he furrowed his brows. She had built a nest? but she only ever built a nest when she was close to her heat and that... counting in his head he looked back down to her, that wasn't for another two months. Leaning closer he saw she had one of his shirts pulled up to her nose and... it had damp spots on it under her eyes. She had been crying. But she never cried. 
  * Over the next few days he could only sulk as his female kept mostly to herself. Sitting in his chair his eyes would follow her around the deck as she walked slowly, her eyes staring out across the sea. 
  * She would come when he called her, sit in his lap but she would no longer cling to him like she did before. 
  * What he found even stranger was that she refused to share a drop of sake with him. She had always drank with him before so why did she suddenly not want to. One night when they were all drinking and partying he had tried pushing his bottle to her lips, knowing when they both got a little tipsy there would normally be some good love makin' later that night but this time she had only shook her head and pushed it away. Grunting when she didn't want to join in on the party he tried again.
  * Becoming annoyed you finally snapped and knocked the bottle from his hand. "I said I didn't want any, now quit."
  * Stunned by her sudden temper he opened and closed his mouth before growling. That night the party had been ruined when the two of them got into a heated argument, not the first one but definitely the worst. It had ended with the both of them saying things they shouldn't have said and going their separate ways. 
  * Choosing to sleep out in his chair that night he told the crew to leave him be and set in the dark alone. They had never been like this, not in fifteen years had they ever felt so far apart. She was just so... different and it irritated him because she was his omega and as her alpha he should know everything about her.
  * Rolling his head to the side he noticed the soft light coming from the bath house and narrowed his eyes. Chugging down the rest of his sake he pushed himself up from the chair. 
  * Soaking in the massive tub you leaned against the side with, laying your head on your crossed arms and closing your eyes. Snapped out of your thoughts by the door being thrown open you let out a long sigh when your alpha's scent filled your nose. "Go away Edward. I don't want to fight anymore." you said in a soft voice. 
  * Shutting the door behind him with a slam he stared at her back through the steam. "No. You and I are going to talk." Kicking off his boots and pushing off his pants he stepped into the hot water and moved over to her. 
  * Looking over her bare back he licked his lips but shook his head. Sitting down he pulled her to his chest, holding her small body in his hand. "You are hiding something from me and I want to know what it is right now." Seeing her go to deny it he gripped her chin with the tips of his fingers and forced her eyes to his. "No, you can't lie to me. I know there is something. Are you growing tired of me? Is that it, do you want to leave me or..."
  * Hearing this made your heart ache and you quickly leaned up to silence him with a kiss. Pecking his lips a few times you cupped his face in your small hands and sighed softly. "I would never leave you or grow tired of you alpha. I love you." When he looked down at you with those warm yellow eyes you smiled softly as he started listing off all the things you had been doing to make him think something was wrong.
  * "Why?" he asked in a deep voice. Seeing her eyes tear up again but a large smile grow on her lips he knit his brows. 
  * "Because you big jerk, I'm pregnant." 
  * His whole body went stiff, his mind went blank and his throat was suddenly dry. "Co...come again l..lass?"
  * Sniffling you kissed his nose and then his cheek and down to his jaw. "You're going to be a daddy." grabbing his massive hand and moving it down to your lower abdomen. 
  * After that night there were no more problems between the two of you. 
  * Whitebeard was the most attentive he had ever been in his life. He catered to all of his omega's needs. 
  * Anything you wanted, you got. 
  * He demanded she didn't lift a single finger and told the crew as much. 
  * Edward will be there every step of the way. If there is something you are craving he will sail to that specific island to get it, even if it is clear across the sea. 
  * You are never allowed out of his hold for long because there is no place safer than in the arms of the strongest man in the world. 
  * If it was up to him you would be locked away in the safety of the cabin, surrounded by pillows and blankets and no sharp objects of any kind. 
  * Arriving at islands he refuses to allow you off with anyone other than himself. Walking as close to you as he can only because you finally put your foot down and told him he couldn't carry you everywhere he keeps his haki activated at all times to make sure you and his unborn pup are never in harm's way. 
  * While he loves the sight of your belly swollen with his child, his chest puffing up with pride knowing that he had successfully bred you, he becomes extremely possessive, growling loudly if anyone looks at your baby bump for too long. 
  * Once when it came time for you to get some maternity dresses he about made one of the women at the clothing shop faint from fright when he snapped at her for touching your large belly. Smacking him you gave him a angry glare and pointed to the back wall, demanding he go wait in the corner. 
  * Sitting in his chair he will hold you in his lap and gently stroke your belly.
  * At night he will lay with his face close to abdomen and talk to his pup growing inside of you. 
  * When the pup kicks and he feels it you feel your heart swell at the large smile on his face, the light in his eyes. 
  * As your delivery day grows closer he will sail back to his home island, wanting his child to be born on the safety of land. 
  * He joins you for your walks, walking slowly beside you, always on alert as you suck in breaths and slow your steps. 
  * Labor is long and hard but he never leaves your side, stroking your hair, kissing your temple and brow while he purrs for you. 
  * He hates to see you in pain and at times Marco wonders if his father is having sympathy pains for his omega. 
  * Boy or girl. One or multiples he doesn't care, he will be in awe. 
  * He will cry there is no doubt about it. As soon as he sees his long awaited pup he will burst into tears. 
  * When Marco lays he tiny wailing pup on your chest that is all he sees. Even covered in blood and birth he is sure he has never seen anything more precious in all his life. 
  * Watching the newborn's cry slowly die down once both him and his omega gently purr for their child he smiles proudly. 
  * Sitting behind his mate as she nurses their pup he chuckles softly when you make the comment about them having his appetite. Letting the pup hold the tip of his finger in their tiny hand he smiles proudly, "Little runt's got a grip as well." 
  * Holding his pup to his bare chest he gently lays his large hand over the babe to keep them warm.
  * You are fast asleep, exhausted from the long and difficult birth. He feels you curl up between his spread legs, your upper half nuzzling his thigh. 
  * Rubbing his omega's back as she gets her well deserved rest he sighs softly. Staring down at the family he had always wanted. 




	4. Alpha Crocodile Headcanons SFW

  * Oh boy! Crocodile as an alpha?! You can best believe he checks off all of your typical Alpha traits. Big as hell, Yes. Quick tempered, yes. Confident, Yes. Controlling, yes. Possessive, fuck yes. 
  * It doesn’t matter if the two of you have been together, wither it be before his time in Alabasta or during the moment he decides he wants you, you are his. 
  * Crocodile won’t try and court you before hand he will just go ahead and claim you, knowing as an alpha it is his right. 
  * If you were out and he spotted you he would cause a whirlwind of sand as a distraction while he takes you away to a hidden spot. Before you had time to question or call for help he was sinking his teeth into the nape of your neck. Covering your mouth with his only hand he will bite deep, ensuring his claim. Once it’s done he will lift you up into his arms and carry you off to your new home.
  * That being said he won’t be outright cruel to you. If you do resist in the beginning he will simply lock you away in your room until you ‘Learn your place.’ he won’t beat you or starve you or anything, he wants you to respect him but not fear him. 
  * Once you have calmed down a little he will start going into your room to sit with you, attempting to talk. You can expect him to use his sand to pull you into his lap and restrain your wrists if you try and move. 
  * He does enjoy your feistiness, finding it adorable when you try to fight the claim he has over you. 
  * Sitting in the chair he will stroke your back as you attempt to ignore him, smirking when he gives a deep purr that has you giving up your little fight and leaning into his chest. 
  * Continuing the deep noise for a few minutes he waits until your small body as completely relaxed into his lap before he speaks. 
  * There are rules you have to follow. You are not allowed to go anywhere without him or someone he appoints to escort you but your time outside of his domain is rare. You will keep up with your health that means eating a well balanced diet and getting exercise. He expects you to be clean as well, the man does not mind paying for you to go get spa treatments and such. Obeying him is another one of the things he insist upon. From the start he will make it very clear that you are his, you belong to him. 
  * If you listen to him, if you be a good little omega then he will reward you. New clothes, jewelry, perfume/ cologne will find there way into your room. Hell he might even take you out into public if you have been extra good. 
  * If you have misbehaved however, if you have been disobedient then he is not above punishing you. Being locked away in his home is one thing but being locked away in your room much worse. Depending on exactly what you have done he may just leave you in there with no clothes or anything. 
  * He won’t hit you, he’ll never raise his hand to you, nor will he use his devil fruit powers on you but he will spank. ‘You act like a child, you get punished like a child.’ he tells you in his deep voice. As big as that hand is and those rings, you can best believe you will not be able to sit right for the next few days. 
  * Hearing your yelps and whimpers won’t bother him much, you chose to be a brat but if he sees any tears, if you ever cry for any reason then and only the will he falter. He won’t make it known how your tears affect him but they do. 
  * After times like that he will run you a bath and if feels guilty he may even join you, choosing to call it a night much sooner and lay with you in bed, allowing you to cuddle up to him and stroking your back until you fall asleep.
  * As far as names go he likes it when you call him Alpha. Calling him Croc results in him grunting but he won’t tell you to stop, secretly liking the little name. You however are called a number of things, omega, darling, sweetheart depends on his mood. If you hear your actual name fall from his lips it usually means he is in a no messing around mood and you better do what he says or else. 
  * He likes when you perch yourself on his lap without him telling you to. The man enjoys showing off and seeing the way people envy him for having such a catch makes him smirk around his cigar. 
  * When sitting on his lap he will rub your body, following your curves with his hand. He may even brush back your hair with his hook but you don’t flinch, knowing he would never hurt you. 
  * If he is working he doesn’t mind for you to come sit in his office to read or anything as long as you are quiet and don’t distract him from his work. 
  * He likes to pick out the things you wear wanting you dressed just as nice as him. 
  * He doesn’t take you out often because he knows how much of a target you would be and how rare omegas are. When he does he will not put up with anyone’s eyes focusing on you for too long. 
  * He is a very possessive alpha. You are always covered in his scent and his marks, a clear warning to others that you are a claimed omega. 
  * Sleeping arrangements at first were you in one room and him in another. After a while he allowed you to move into his room and would pull you to him to sleep curled up against his large form. He is never the little spoon, don’t even ask. 
  * Over time you come to fully accept him as your alpha and he will slowly, very slowly grow softer when he is with you. 
  * If the two of you are together when he goes to prison then you are hidden away safely. He was sure of himself yes but he is a businessman and had a back up plan. Once he gets out he will quickly pick up his omega before heading to the new world.




	5. Akainu x motherless daughter Headcanons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> @iamemmalindberg Ask: Hello, I really enjoyed the headcanon with whitebeard and a pregnant omega and I just read you love angst. So I have a request for a headcanon with Akainu: The (vice) admiral’s wife died during childbirth, but their daughter survived, how will he raise the child as a single parent?? Some context if I may include it - she is the sweetest and quite understanding with Akainu’s job, but it hurts her that she is motherless and dad is hardly present. she cries easy, when “family” is brought up. Thanks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This proved to be more difficult than I intended but only because it hit me right in the feels. Thank you for the ask, hope you like it.

_Sakazuki would hang onto the last memory of his wife forever. Her face was flushed of color and her eyes weak as she looked up at him. Moving to stand beside her bed he swallowed thickly before crouching down to be close to her face as her lips started moving the slightest._

_“Saka… look isn’t she b..beautiful..”_

_Seeing his dying wife smile so sweetly like she always did he blinked and forced his eyes down to the newborn babe currently laying on her chest. Their tiny daughter was sleeping peacfuly in her mother’s final moments._

_“Our perfect l..little g..girl. You’re going tttoooo be a… great dad Saka…”_

_Looking away from the girl he instead moved his eyes to the window. “How am I supposed to be a father to the thing that killed the woman I love.” Feeling something touch his jaw lightly he turned his face back to her, clenching his teeth when she stroked his cheek with her trembling fingers._

_“Oh Saka p..please don’t be like that… This isn’t her fault and you know that. If y..you must blame someone t..then blame me… I.. I wasn’t ssstrong enough…”_

_Closing his eyes he shook his head. “Don’t. You are the strongest person I know Y/n.” Hearing the babe make a small noise and then her weak voice speaking to their daughter he felt the knot in his throat growing._

_“You and y..your daddy are going to b…be the per…fect little fa..family.”_

_“It isn’t going to be a family without you.”_

_“Sure it will… You and o..our little Sakura here and… and maybe someone else one…”_

_“No. No I will never love another Y/n. You are my wife, forever.” Laying his forehead on hers he closed his eyes._

_“Saka m..my love I..I’m afraid I h..have to gooo now…”_

_Shaking his head he moved his hand to her hair and pet it like he did so often when they were alone. “No you can’t. I can’t do this on my own. I don’t know anything about being a parent.”_

_“You’ve always been a quick learner. Besides she needs you… P..promise me Saka… promise you’ll t..take care of her. Be t..there for her…l..love her…for the both of u..us.”_

_Nodding he lifted his head to look her in the eye. “I promise Y/n.” Seeing her smile at him with tears in her eyes he felt his own start to water as he watched her use her last strength to kiss their daughter’s head._

_“I love you… both of you…”  
_

_“I love you.” he told her and saw her eyes lift back to his. Bending down to kiss her lips he pulled away and watched her eyes slowly close. Feeling tears roll from his eyes he heard their daughter start crying, her mother’s heartbeat no longer there to sooth her. Dropping his head to the bed beside hers he continued petting her hair with one hand while the other moved to the wailing babe._

  * Loosing his wife was hard, being a single father was not something he was prepared to take on. 
  * At first he would not know where anything is, he hadn’t been there when his wife had placed everything up in the nursery, preparing for their child. 
  * He couldn’t tell you how many nights he sat in that rocking chair staring at the crib as she slept. 
  * Being on leave both for the birth of his daughter and grieving time for his wife he would work on getting a routine down. 
  * He must have lucked out because as it turned out his little flower was easy going. After the first few weeks she slept through the night and hardly ever fussed. 
  * Hiring a nanny once he started back work was a long process. No one seemed qualified in the beginning but he came to realized that no one was ever going to be what he really wanted, his wife. 
  * As the years passed his daughter grew and he tried to spend as much time with her as he could, tried to fulfill his promise to his wife but work was work. The navy was his life too. 
  * Sakazuki is a very strict person and that carries through to his home as well. His daughter has gotten used to it though and she understands perfectly well who her father is. 
  * She never bothers him to play with her, knowing full and well he doesn’t have time. 
  * When the nanny would tell him about his little girl drawing pictures of her mother, him and her all together or how she cries silently in her room whenever the word family is mentioned around her he would feel guilty but he wouldn’t show it. 
  * Most of her time is spent alone but when Sakazuki is home he makes it known that she can talk to him about anything. 
  * Although many people would think he is uncaring all the time that isn’t the case. He does love his daughter very much and it secretly hurts him when he realizes how much he isn’t there for her he pushes himself harder. She was already motherless he wouldn’t make her feel fatherless as well. 
  * Dinner time is their time and as long as he isn’t away he makes it his top priority to get there on time for them to share the meal and talk. 
  * He may not say much himself but he is a very good listener and takes everything his flower says in. He knows her likes and dislikes, her favorite color and animal. 
  * He also invites her to sit with him while he is pruning his bonsai trees, holding her in his lap and glancing down to see her small eyes watching him carefully. 
  * The vice admiral may not be the one to parade parenthood all around but you can best believe he keeps a picture of her and his wife on him at all times. 
  * In his office on his desk is the framed picture his flower drew of her family all together but everyone knows not to dare mention it. 
  * The man is very protective over what is the only family he has left. 
  * Once she starts school he keeps up with her grades, she will no doubt have the best grades in the school. The navy man already has his heart set on his child being the next marine prodigy. 
  * His mind often drifts to his wife, the woman that he loved so dearly and he wishes more than anything she was still here so their daughter wouldn’t have to be alone. 
  * He is lucky to have such an understanding child but he will always push himself to do better, to be better. 
  * Once she is old enough he will tell her everything about her mother, answer any of her questions. “Did you love her?” the quiet question stunned him for a moment. Lifting his eyes from his plate he looked into the identical eyes his wife had and took a deep breath. “Very much.”




	6. Whitebeard General relationship headcanons

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/n: For the anon that requested this I am so sorry it took so long and I hope these are what you wanted. This is the first time I have ever wrote any kind of Headcanons before so please let me know what you think. I actually think I did an okay job on them even if I probably went a little overboard. I really do just love this man and I am more than willing to write more for him if anyone wants to request more. Anyway hope you all have a great day and thanks for reading my work. 😊

## General Relationship Headcanons (Sfw)

  * If Whitebeard chooses to be in an actual relationship then you can best believe he will be fully committed to you. He would never make you feel like you weren’t enough or betray your trust and he will expect the same of you. 
  * He is the definition of a family man so he would be quick to seal the deal and make you his wife. Hearing you call him your husband always brings a smile to his face. 
  * Edward is also a very attentive partner, very observative of you and the rest of his family. He will be quick to pick up on if something is bothering you or if you seem a bit sad and in such be just as quick to be there for you. Wither it be someone to talk to or just simply hold you. 
  * Speaking of holding you, you will probably never go long without his large hands lifting you up (no matter if you are his size or not) and placing you on his lap. 
  * When you are in your rightful seat he will keep that missive arm wrapped around you, his thumb brushing your hip or thigh in a loving manner. 
  * If his hands aren’t on your body and if your hair isn’t short he enjoys twirling the strands around his thick fingers. 
  * If you get tired or simply want to lounge back he will gladly adjust his body back into his chair to let you lay back into his side. 
  * During the crew’s downtime he enjoys listening to you read to him or talking about this and that, a soft smile always on his handsome face. 
  * The man loves to joke around and rarely acts his age so you can expect some little teasing every now and again. Walking along and then suddenly a small tremor shakes the ground, he will just so happen to be there to catch you, giving you a large guilty smile as he boast about you ‘falling right into his arms.’ or ‘falling for him’. 
  * From time to time you will catch him just sitting there, smiling at you and if you question what it is or if there is something wrong he will reply with those three simple words, “I love you.” 
  * He doesn’t care who is around it doesn’t stop him from constantly showing his love for you because love and happiness are nothing to be ashamed of and he knows this world could use a lot more of it. 



## NSFW Headcanons below the cut

Oh boy! Here we go. Just a heads up I am focusing these on when the big man was in better health, let’s not give him a heart attack. (Even if he says that he would be fine going that way.) Cheeky bastard.

  * It’s easy to tell when your Edward is in the mood because his soft, gentle strokes will become more of a needy squeeze, his fingertips pushing under the bottom of your shirt to feel more of your smooth skin. 
  * Don’t even try to ignore him or swat his hand away because he will just take it as a game to see how far he can push you. Oh you are trying to listen to one of your sons talk, well have fun concentrating when you feel that calloused hand move under your shirt and up to unhook your bra, freeing your breasts. 
  * Still being persistent? Okay well time for him to adjust himself in his seat, moving you to sit right over the mountain in his pants. 
  * Don’t worry about your sons or daughters they have been around long enough and if they haven’t they are quick to learn when to look the other way and find something to do. “What did you say Marco? Yes I will gladly help you count the wooden planks on the deck.”
  * Turning to glare at him you are met with a large guilty grin that he hides by taking a sip of his sake. Without a word you are swept up into his arms and whisked away to your shared room. He doesn’t even bother with locking the door, everyone knows better than to disturb them in times like these. 
  * So it is a no brainer that the man is packing, he is 21 ft. tall after all, it is a monster. That being said you will not be able to take that thing unless you are close to his size. If you are normal sized well then maybe just the first quarter of it and that’s when you are well prepared. 
  * Even if you are his size it’s going to take some foreplay to get you ready which trust me the man has no problem with. 
  * He loves all of you and will touch all of you. 
  * Will take his time playing with you and draw out your pleasure as long as possible. 
  * He’s made a mental map of everything that makes you tick. He knows where to touch or lick or suck to make you scream. 
  * Once he has you well prepared he will still take things slow at first, never wanting to cause you any pain. 
  * His speed and the way he takes you will depend on however the two of you are feeling that day but no matter what he holds you close, keeping his body lowered over you as much as possible without letting his crushing weight weigh on you. 
  * He will never hurt you, you are not some whore to be used, you are his wife and he will never make you feel as though you don’t matter. 
  * Kisses and nips are the usual, don’t be surprised if you find marks left from your love making later on and be ready to see his chest puff up with pride when he sees them or anyone else. 
  * After the two of you are spent he will make sure to take care of you and all of your needs, bringing you food, drink and even drawing up a bath for the both of you to relax in he never wants you forget how much he loves you and will whisper it and other sweet nothings in your ear until you drift off to sleep. 




	7. Alpha Shanks reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ask: Can you do a alpha shanks, Whitebeard or Katakuri with and Omega reader who is scared of sexual stuff because of something back that’s happened to them in the best….or if it’s ok an Omega that deals with depression and they are trying to help them out any way they can like with cuddles or to just talk with them if need be?? This chapter is for Shanks next is Whitebeard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/n: I chose to do both Shanks and Whitebeard. Once I get to Whole Cake Island and actually get to see Katakuri I will do ones for him, promise. Anyway, Hope these are okay. Thank you for the ask and if anyone ever needs to talk just shoot me a message and we’ll chat away into the night. I’ve suffered with depression for many years and I know what it’s like to feel like there is no one to talk to but please don’t ever hesitate to send me a message. Love to all.

## Past Sexual Trauma

  * Learning that his dear, sweet omega was afraid of sex or anything to do with sex because of something that happened to them before the two of them were a pair made the always cool man boil with anger. He will definitely know before the two of you are claimed mates but it will not change his decision. His anger was solely pinpointed on the person who had hurt his mate. 
  * As pervy as the emperor is he is ever so patient with his omega. He doesn’t care how long it takes he will not do anything with them until they are ready. 
  * Never does he wish to see fear in their eyes when they look to him. 
  * At first he would want to know all that happened so that he can better understand and also better hunt the person down to make them pay for what they have done. 
  * You can best believe he will find them and he will drag out their death. 
  * Trust is the most important thing in any relationship. He has never been the type of alpha to use his status as a means of forcing his right over anyone. 
  * Omega or not you are his equal and he will earn your trust before he tries anything. 
  * Once you are ready he will start off slow, cuddling, hand holding, kisses on the cheek. 
  * When sleeping he will wear clothes to make you comfortable and cuddle you to sleep. 
  * Everything goes at your pace. If you are ready to try something he will never turn you down but he will make sure you actually want it and aren’t just trying to push yourself for his sake. 



## Omega with Depression

  * How it hurts his heart to see you in such pain. 
  * Most of the time he tries to keep you busy, knowing it gives your mind a break. 
  * During the times when his omega can’t seem to get out of their nest he keeps them company. He doesn’t mind a lazy day and will not leave you alone with your thoughts. 
  * Speaking of nest the red head will make sure you have anything you could ever need. 
  * Cuddles are his go to source of treatment and if he can’t be there to hold you then he wraps you in his cloak to offer you his scent. 
  * If their is a party going on he will not allow you to drink, having seen his omega try to drink their pain away to the point of alcohol poisoning before. 
  * Instead he focuses on making you laugh. He loves your laugh and wishes he could hear it more. 
  * Overall Shanks is a loving alpha and he will constantly remind you how much he loves you and how he is always there for you. 




	8. Alpha Whitebeard Headcanons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ask: Can you do a alpha shanks, Whitebeard or Katakuri with and Omega reader who is scared of sexual stuff because of something back that’s happened to them in the best….or if it’s ok an Omega that deals with depression and they are trying to help them out any way they can like with cuddles or to just talk with them if need be?? Whitebeard one.

## Past Sexual trauma

  * Whitebeard is much like Shanks but they also differ in certain ways. We all know he is quick to decide who joins his family, even if they themselves may not be quite so willing at first. So he won’t know his newly chosen omega was hurt until after they are already his. 
  * Noticing their small body tense and finch whenever he goes to kiss or touch them he fears at first it was simply him, he was practically a giant after all. 
  * Getting them alone he will finally ask them what it is causing their discomfort. As the little omega tells him softly that they were previously hurt sexually and now they are afraid he will stiffen and remain silent. 
  * Quickly though he will realize that was a mistake when he sees his omega ball up on the bed and refuse to meet his eyes. Hearing them quietly say they understood he no longer wanted them and that he could drop them off on the closet island he felt a clenching in his heart. 
  * Without a word he will pull his omega into his chest and hold them there. “What are you goin’ on about? You’re mine, nothin’s gonna change that.”
  * From then on he will move slow, carefully watching your reactions to each and every touch to make sure you are okay with it. 
  * As for the one that harmed you he will never say a word about them but that’s because he has already secretly had one of his children take care of them. 
  * He lets you take the lead when it comes to kisses and such but he does enjoy holding you. 
  * Sleeping with you curled up on his chest he keeps his hand over you when you tell him it’s okay, smiling when you tell him it makes you feel safe. 
  * Whitebeard is very protective over you and swears no one will ever harm you again. 



## Omega with depression 

  * To be the strongest man in the world he sure does feel helpless when he sees his own omega hurting and knowing there is nothing he can do to make their pain go away. 
  * Unlike Shanks he doesn’t make you do anything. He is your alpha and he is contempt taking care of you. 
  * He will not however let you sulk away in the room. Most days he cradles you in his arms and carries you out to the deck to sit with him. 
  * Getting Thatch to cook you whatever your little heart desires he will feed you if you try to deny food. 
  * He doesn’t mind you drinking with him and the rest of the crew, knowing personally that alcohol was an easy pain reliever. Although like Shanks he will not let you overdo it. 
  * Knowing your nest is your safe spot he spends tons on anything yo need to help feel comfort. The massive bed is nothing but one big nest but he doesn’t mind at all. 
  * He knows being an alpha and you an omega scent is one thing that helps your depression so whenever you get a new item for your nest he is all too happy to cover the item in his scent. 
  * You yourself are always perfuming his scent in all hopes it may help. 
  * At night he holds you close and strokes your body, whispering how much he loves you and how he’ll always be there. 




	9. Whitebeard x Admiral reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ask : Hi! I just came by to drop off a request. It can be headcanon or scenario, as you wish. Whitebeard x Female S/O Admiral. They find themselves in the middle of a battle, and Edward starts with his flirting. Obviously, he still doesn't let his guard down with her. He notices that she is too strong, for such a small body. And I leave everything else to your imagination. Thank you very much if you accept this! ♡

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/n: Chose to do some Headcanons for this one. Wasn’t really much detail in the ask so I kinda made up my own thing and I hope this is okay. Thank you for the ask.

  * He was in the middle of finishing off another opponent when you caught his eye. Seeing one of his sons close to loosing against you he quickly went to the young man’s aid. 
  * Looking over the small woman he rose his brows when he recognized her, this was the navy’s newest Admiral.
  * Telling his son he had this he saw the woman allow the young man to leave and then look up to him. He expected fear from her but there was not an ounce of it in her eyes. She looked to him like he was nothing more than some measly rookie. “Captain Whitebeard.” She greeted in a even voice.
  * Now this was interesting.
  * Smirking he admired her beauty. “Careful darlin’ hearing my name fall from those pretty lips like that may make me blush.” he teased and saw the slightest amount of pink tint her cheeks before she was lunging forward. 
  * Blocking her attacks he watched the way her body moved. She was strong, being a admiral of the navy it came as no surprise but still for her size it surprised him. 
  * Swinging Murakumogiri through the air to clash with her sword he leaned down over her some and tilted his head at the view it gave him of her cleavage. Smiling he saw her frown at him. “Tell me lass what’s a beauty like you doin’ working for the navy?” 
  * As she explained her loyalty they both went on with their battle. He admired her backbone.
  * As alluring as he found her he was sure to watch himself, he was no fool. 
  * Seeing another pirate fire a gun towards her back as she was locked into battle with him he grit his teeth and quickly blocked it. “Only a coward would shoot someone in the back when they are facing another opponent.” he yelled to the man “Have some honor!” 
  * Turning back towards he he saw her looking at him with furrowed brows. “Don’t that means I am going to go soft on you Captain.” 
  * Laughing he smiled down at her, “I like you woman.” 
  * With the battle quickly coming to an end they were still going at it but he could see her growing tired. Standing straight he leaned on Murakumogiri and nodded his head to his crew to tell them they were done. “Don’t suppose I could talk you into joining my crew lass, Promise you’d have a soft bed to sleep in... right beside me.” 
  * Blushing you looked up at him and took a deep breath. “You’ll forgive me if I decline that offer Captain.” 
  * Laughing again he smiled at her. “This time.” kneeling down in front of her he saw her stiffen as he bent closer to her but not move to attack him. Pecking her cheek he felt her stiffen and smirked again. 
  * Standing back straight he winked at her, “Something to hold you over until we met again Admiral.” 
  * Frozen in place you watched him walk back towards his ship wondering just where the hell those butterflies in your stomach had come from. 




	10. Akainu x motherless daughter Headcanons Pt2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello again, thanks for the wonderful headcanon, it was quite uplifting to read your version about Akainu as a father. May I ask for for another headcanon with the dou? How their relationship would be, when she joins the Marine in late teenage years as a soldier. Sweet as ever and respectful, but when she is made angry it is dad’s temper + monstrous strength. Luckily it takes ALOT to push her to that point. Do the officers know ‘who she is’? Thanks again.
> 
> @iamemmalindberg

  * The day his daughter joined the marines Sakazuki was extremely proud but he was also a little worried on the inside. After all he knew the dangers of the job well. 
  * He wouldn’t outright boast that she was his child, wanting her to succeed on her own and not by his name. 
  * Of course some will know her and so she will have a hard time getting out of her father’s shadow and even more so making friends. 
  * Having grew up a navy brat she knows protocol like the back of her hand. 
  * Sakazuki will have also taught his little flower combat skills. Never wanting her to be helpless. 
  * He comes to watch her train on his slow days without her knowing. Standing on the sidelines with his arms crossed over his chest he will watch her closely. Later he will talk to her about ways she can improve.
  * His chest puffs up with pride when others talk about how respectful and clever his flower is. 
  * Sengoku would also be the one to pick up on her kindness and when he brings up how she is like her mother in that way Sakazuki would have to dip his head at the clenching in his heart. 
  * He wishes everyday his wife was alive to see their daughter grow into the amazing woman she is. 
  * When she is sent off base for her first mission he can’t help but be a more moody than usual. He tried his damnest to get her to transfer to his unit but she was determined to walk her own path. 
  * The whole time she is gone he is constantly glancing to the denden on his desk, waiting for any news. 
  * Once her unit gets back he will wait patiently, he will not rush to the docks. 
  * The moment she walks into his office though he is standing and moving over to her, his eyes scanning her for any signs of injury.
  * She gives him a quick rundown of how the mission went before having to take her leave but not before the two of them make dinner plans. 
  * Later hearing from some of the others there that his little flower had apparently inherited her father’s temper made his have to hold back his chuckle. 
  * If she was to ever get hurt on a mission he would quickly make his way to her hospital room as soon as word reached his ears. The man looked to be on a rampage as he barged into the room, frightening nurses and officers. 
  * Seeing his baby girl injured made magma drip from his forehead and onto the floor, melting the tile instantly. 
  * He would likely seem angry when she woke but she knew him well enough to know he was just worried. Listening to him go on about how she could have done something differently and how she knew better than to go into battle alone she would remain silent.
  * His anger is quickly dwindled when she gives him that soft smile, her mother’s eyes shining at him. That won’t stop him from personally punishing the people responsible for causing his daughter pain later though. 
  * He is not surprised at all by how fast she climbs the ladder and so one night after she is given a promotion he will take her out to dinner. Looking across the table at the now grown woman he will wonder where the time went. As her kind eyes met his he will raise his chin and give her a rare smile (well his version of a smile) and say the words she had always wanted to hear. “I’m proud of you.” 




	11. Alpha Crocodile Headcanons NSFW

  * Alpha or not Crocodile will restrain himself from mating with you for a little while after he claims you. He isn’t some animal and wants you to at least get used to the idea of him before he takes you to bed. 
  * His eyes do wander though and he finds it amusing when you curl up in the beginning. He isn’t above imagining all the things he plans to do to you once he finally gets ahold of you. 
  * Sitting in his lap his hand will roam over your curves, taking pleasure in the way it makes you shiver. 
  * He often lets his deep purr sooth you into submissiveness when he is exploring your body, using his powers to restrain your hands until it has calmed you enough. 
  * When your first heat finally arrives he makes his move. He had planned this from the beginning, knowing you would be the most accepting of him during this time. 
  * Being able to pick up on your scent before he even enters the room he makes sure everyone knows he is not to be bothered for the next few days before going back to you. 
  * Locking the door he stares at your trembling form while he begins removing his clothes, folding them neatly over the back of the chair he always sits in when visiting you. 
  * For being an alpha he has immense control even with the rock hard pillar in his pants he remains calm. 
  * Leaving on his pants for the time being he removes his hook, not wanting to hurt his little omega in the heat of the moment. 
  * As two eyes, hazy with lust peek out at him from under the blankets he grins. “Well aren’t you going to come out and greet me?” When they don’t move he will dip his chin, “Come here little omega.” he speaks, his voice deep and low. 
  * Crocodile is amused by the wat your heat has changed you. He finds the whole Alpha/Omega bond to be interesting and so at first he will want to see what it is you will do.
  * As you sniff at him, nuzzling your nose into his neck and making those cute little sounds he will smirk as your hands explore one another.
  * After a while his patience will grow thin, the alpha in him slowly gaining control and demanding he take what's his. 
  * He is a top, he has to have control at all times. 
  * While he may be willing to give oral it is not for your own satisfaction, this is one of his ways he makes sure you have been touched by no one but himself. Other than that you will have to have been really really good for him to use his mouth on you. 
  * Oral on him however is always okay. Don’t be surprised if he even calls you into his office sometimes just to tell you to drop to your knees and please your alpha. 
  * Anything he can do to get a noise from you he will do, pinching, groping, biting... oh biting, how he enjoys sinking his teeth into you, leaving his mark for others to see.
  * Before the two of you shared a room he will only stay for so long before taking his leave. He will however make sure you are cleaned up before hand and have servants bring you drink and food. 
  * Once you both are in the same room however he is a bit more attentive. Helping you both to get cleaned up and hydrated before letting you cuddle up to him as the both of you go to sleep. 
  * As much as he may deny it he doesn’t hate the nest you begged and whined for. Once you have it all built in your shared bed he actually finds it quite comfortable. Amusing even when he mates you to exhaustion and sees you cuddled up in the bundle of expensive silks and furs that hold both of your scents. 
  * During your heats he becomes more possessive, demanding but also attentive. No matter how hard he tries he can not completely ignore his alpha instincts. It is while the both of you are locked together by his knot that he will purr constantly for you, stroking your skin and peppering your neck and shoulder with tender kisses and licks. 
  * Along with spankings for being disobedient Crocodile is also an angry fucker, taking you so hard and roughly you will definitely feel it for days afterwards, if you are lucky enough to be able to walk. 
  * If he thinks he may have been too rough with you he will soak in the tub with you. Holding you as he reminds you that if you were good you wouldn’t have had to get punished in the first place. 
  * At the end of any session with him you can expect to be covered in his scent. There will be no confusion wither you are claimed or not. 



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/n: Really I could go on and on about Crocodile so I will end it here for now. If anyone would like more just let me know. (doesn’t have to be sex)


	12. Whitebeard x Admiral reader Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I was requested to do a part two of the whitebeard x admiral S/o. Hope everyone likes it. Thanks for reading.

  * It had been a while since he had last seen her, the beautiful navy Admiral that had slowly started making his heart beat a little faster with every battle they had. 
  * Six times now they had battled and every time it had been a draw but he always asked her the same question before they went their separate ways. “Join me?” 
  * Her answer was always the same but as of the last three times she had started to smile when he asked that one question, looking down and shaking her head. “How many times are you going to ask me that Captain Whitebeard?” she asked in her usual velvety voice. 
  * “Until you say yes and it’s Edward darlin’.” he told her with a smile. 
  * She had only chuckled at that and sheathed her sword before turning to her ship, “See you later... Edward.” 
  * Just the sound of his name leaving her lips made the giant man’s chest flood with warmth and a large smile plaster its way across his face for the remainder of the night. 
  * That had been about six months ago, the longest time he had went without running into the Admiral ( Sometimes not by coincidence) and he was staring to miss her. 
  * Sipping at his sake he glanced around the bar, noticing some of his sons mixed in here and there with other occupants. Seeing quite a few of them with companions for the night he sighed. It was times like this when he found himself thinking of his navy lass the most. 
  * Snapped out of his thoughts by a bunch of men walking in he had never seen before he looked to them as they made their way to one of the tables about ten or so feet away from him. They all looked to be half lit as it was. He knew their type well and didn’t much care for them. 
  * Their conversation wasn’t hard at all to listen in on, “... Can’t believe the bitch ain’t talked yet...” “What do you expect she’s a Admiral.” “Boss’ll make er’ crack soon enough...” “Either that or her head will.” one spoke making all of them laugh. 
  * Narrowing his eyes at the group he placed his sake down on the table beside him and continued listening in. 
  * “Damn how much longer is he gonna make us wait? If he don’t hurry she’ll come to soon.” 
  * Hearing the door open again he snapped his eyes over to the man wearing a brown cloak come walking in and move over to their table. 
  * “She talked yet?” the new man asked. “Nope.” “Well you’re boss needs to get the information out of her soon, I don’t know how much more of this shit I will be able to get my hands on without them noticing.” the man grumbled as he pulled something from beneath his cloak and handed it over.
  * Seeing the marine uniform adorning the cloaked man he grit his teeth. 
  * “What about the navy, are they lookin...” “No. I took care of it, as far as they know Admiral Y/n fell victim to the sea. They didn’t even order a search and rescue.” “Damn that’s rough. Ain’t her family asked questions?” “She doesn’t have any. That’s the reason I picked her, there’s no one that is going to give a shit when she comes up dead.” he said and made them all laugh. 
  * Y/n?! They had his Y/n?! Standing he made his way over to their table, his fists clenched and his teeth threatening to crack. Most of his sons noticed his anger quickly and when he got the the group they were quickly offering help keeping them all from running off. 
  * “WHERE IS SHE?!” his deep voice boomed. 
  * They were nothing but a group of punks and quickly gave the emperor the answer he wanted. 
  * Marching towards the caves they had Y/n in he took care of any fool that tried to stop him. Using his devil fruit on the main boss he left his bloody body on the cave floor as he headed to the back of the large caves. 
  * The moment his eyes fell on her he felt his breath catch in his throat. She looked like pure hell. Her small gorgeous body covered in bruises and lacerations. What was left of her Marine uniform soaked red with blood. 
  * Discarded syringes lay on the floor from where they had been drugging her. He knew full and well they wouldn’t have been able to hold her if they hadn’t been drugging her. Dishonorable cowards. 
  * Breaking the chain that was holding her up he cradled her in the nook of his arm and leaving the place behind. 
  * When you woke up you bolted upright in a state of panic. Where were they, where were those bastards that had been holding you captive? 
  * Looking around the room you quickly realized you were no longer in that cave. You had been laying in a massive bed in what looked to be the cabin of a ship ( the gentle rocking giving it away)
  * You were dressed differently as well, a tunic and a pair of plain brow trousers covered you along with many bandages. 
  * Blinking you furrowed your brows, Just where the hell were you? as soon as the question formed in your head the large door opened and you got your answer. “E..edward?”
  * Hearing his voice spoke so softly he snapped his eyes to the bed and saw her sitting up in it. “Good to see you awake darlin’.” 
  * Knitting your brows he must have known what you were going to ask because he slowly moved over to sit in the massive bed beside you and.... this was his bed! 
  * Chuckling as she looked to him and then down to the bed he grinned. “I told you I’d give you a soft bed.” 
  * For the next ten minutes the two of you pieced together what had happened, he seemed angered when you told him about your second in command betraying you.
  * When you found out he had been the one to save you you felt those butterflies in your stomach again and a warmth in your heart. “Thank you. I do not know how to repay you.”
  * Humming he looked down to her, “How about an answer to a question?”
  * Grinning you gave a roll of your eyes, “Haven’t I answered this question for you a hundred times now?”
  * Smiling he shook his head, “Different question lass. Figured I’d change it up. Don’t want you growing bored of me.”
  * Raising your brows you couldn’t help but smile. “Oh? Very well then ask away Captain.”
  * Licking his lips he looked down into her eyes. “Marry me?”




End file.
